


Comme une poupée

by malurette



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Broken Bird, Double Drabble, F/F, Gen, i have you now my pretty, psycho lesbian
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour Nanako, Mariko agit comme une enfant gâtée. Mais comme elle est encore une enfant elle-même, elle cède à ses caprices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme une poupée

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Comme une poupée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Onii-sama e  (Très cher frère)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Misonō Nanako\Shinobu Mariko  
>  **Genre :** pervers bien camouflé  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ikeda Riyoko et studio Tezuka Productions, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "peigne" pour Petite_Dilly lors de l’anniversaire de Yuri_à_tout_prix (15 mars ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** à situer plutôt en début de série, avant que Mariko ne dévisse un boulon et oblige TF1 à censurer le reste de la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Nanako ne s’est pas méfiée quand Mariko l’a invitée chez elle. Pourquoi donc ? elle est encore une enfant innocente qui ignore tout du désir et de la rouerie.

Quand Mariko lui demande de l’aider à se coiffer, c’est Nanako qui la prend pour une enfant, ne comprenant pas ses intentions. Pour elle, c’est un caprice d’enfant gâtée, de petite poupée à sa maman. Elle s’exécute néanmoins, gentiment.  
Mariko a de si beaux cheveux : Nanako comprend qu’elle ait envie qu’on en prenne soin. D’ailleurs, s’avoue-t-elle en prenant le peigne, cela lui plaît.

La réaction de Mariko pourtant, quand elle commence à démêler ses cheveux, la surprend, au point même de l’inquiéter : dans le reflet du miroir, Nanako voit son amie fermer les yeux, entrouvrir les lèvres en une étrange moue et l’entend soupirer bruyamment à chaque coup de peigne.

« Je te fais mal ? Je tire trop fort, peut-être ?  
\- Non, oh, non. »  
Mariko sourit béatement.  
« Au contraire. Continue, s’il te plaît. »

Ne voulant pas la contrarier, Nanako obéit, essayant tout de même d’y aller plus doucement. Elle caresse la chevelure de Mariko plus qu’elle ne la peigne. Car enfin, elle est si belle… elles sont deux à y prendre du plaisir.


End file.
